


Much Ado 'bout nothing

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Au in which Alec gets chosen as the lead singer of a band, and where he hopelessly fails in a bet.<br/>With Magnus, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a one-shot, which became a story.  
> I blame it all on my friends.

The students were all milling around the notice boards, looking at the notice which was plastered everywhere. He wondered they were whispering about, and since they were doing a horrible job at being discreet, Alec could guess that it was about himself. He also had a sneaking suspicion of what it was about.

Then he had to stop himself from blushing at the sight in front of him.

In the posters, all he could see was his name. At the front, not as the choir person he expected to be, but the _lead singer._ He felt his face flaming at the same time as he heard a girl say, ‘He looks so hot. Why didn’t I notice him before?’ ‘He only came yesterday, Lydia,’ Alec could almost feel them rolling their eyes.

The bell rang just then, and for the first time in his life, he was glad for it. The crowd gathered around the notice board quickly dispersed, leaving Alec to walk alone to the classroom without meeting Jace and Izzy. Again.

Biology period Alec was found talking with Clary Fray, discussing about him being chosen as the lead singer in the band, (which, needless to say, he was quite happy about, after the shock had worn off he was quite pleased about it, which was hardly the point.)’Alec, you know you deserved the spot,’ Clary was saying.

‘Yeah I know,’ said Alec, dropping his face into his hands. He knew that everyone was probably whispering about them being together, but he couldn’t care less. It was as far fro the truth as it could get, without it being _that_ ridiculous.

‘Alec?’ Clary asked.

‘Yes?’ He asked distractedly, his thoughts still on the topic of him being gay.

‘Are you gay?’

‘Yes,’ he said absently, as he had realized that he hadn’t taken any notes on the biology lecture. When he finally realized what he had just said, he put a hand on his mouth and stared at Clary in horror.

‘Relax, Alec,’ said Clary, who looked ashamed at her reaction now that she saw his. ‘You know I won’t treat you any differently.’

He relaxed. ‘You mean it?’

‘It’ll be terribly hypocritical of me, wouldn’t it?’ She said, wondering what had got him to react so violently. She got her answer hours later, on a Starbucks café.

But now, they needed to get going with their biology notes, since they were bookworms and nerds.

 ‘The thing is,’ said Alec, after an awkward pause. ‘My parents are very religious.’

‘What does that have to do ….’ Then she realized. ‘Oh.’

‘Yes,’ said Alec, his head resting on his hands. ‘They all think that being gay is blasphemy; they think that it will accelerate your time to hell.’ His voice came out muffled.

‘Oh My God, I’m so sorry about that Alec,’ said Clary. She hesitated, and then took his hand. Alec hesitantly relaxed into it. They sat in awkward silence either of them wanting to break it, yet wanting to at the same time.

‘I’ve got an idea,’ said Clary, brightening up. ‘Why don’t you introduce me as your date to your date to your parents? They won’t think that you are gay then.’

‘Are you Ok with this?’ Alec asked. ‘I mean, there are a lot of girls who want to date you.’

She blushed, making her seem even redder. ‘Well, now you have two sisters,’ she said, firmly. ‘Me and Izzy. I’m sure Izzy will agree to the plan, right?’

‘Yeah,’ Alec seemed dazed. ‘Clary?’

‘Yes?’

‘Thanks.’

She laughed and stood up. ‘It’s my pleasure Alec.’ She kissed his cheek and left, leaving Alec alone to ponder this new development.

**Flashback**

‘So you are definitely coming then?’ asked Magus. ‘Gorgeous?’  He added.

‘Do not call me call me gorgeous,’ said Alec half-heartedly. He sat on the only chair that wasn’t covered in glitter; his chair. ‘And really, I’m not sure. There were a lot of people and my chance of being chosen is pretty slim, considering.’

‘Oh don’t be like that, Alec,’ Magnus pouted. ‘You will have to believe me when I say that you have a gorgeous voice, which makes me pretty sure that you are going to be the lead singer.’

‘The day I become lead singer is the day I become self-confident,’ retorted Alec, comfortable in his choice to be silver next to the gold

Just then Magnus got a glint in his eye. Alec was immediately alarmed. The last he had that, he had started a debate about fashion.

The whole school had been covered in glitter for weeks.

‘Alec.’ He said.

‘Yes?’ Alec was getting more cautious by the minute. He felt that whatever plan Magnus had come up with will not be good for his health. It wouldn’t surprise him if Magnus did something that might accidently contribute to the apocalypse.

Scratch that, Magnus might _purposefully_ contribute to the apocalypse, if the mood overtook him.

‘I want to make a deal with you,’ was the astounding thing that Magnus started to say.

‘And what is it?’

‘About what you said a minute ago,’ explained Magnus.

Alec cached up quickly. ‘You think that I’ll be the lead singer?’ He blushed as he said that.

‘Yes, of course Alexander.’

‘What’s in it for me?’ asked Alec, and then he backtracked. ‘I mean… a deal has to go both ways, right?’

‘Sure.’ He said. ‘I’ll promise that if you win this, I’ll never interrupt your reading for a week.’

Alec considered it. He knew that was the best that he was going to get. The suspense was irritating, and he knew that he would never get the position. He really didn’t need to worry.

‘Deal,’ he agreed. Magnus’s cat-like eyes were reflecting in the firelight, making his eyes seem even more piercing. Alec had never wanted to kiss anyone, but he now felt it, more intensely than he had ever felt before, even more so than Jace, whom he had loved for a long time.

‘A deal it is, then.’  Magnus’s eyes were gleaming.

**End Flashback**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

‘So you got chosen then?’ He rolled his eyes as he saw that Magnus had texted him continuously for about ten minutes straight. (Unintended Pun). He finally decided to put Magnus out of his misery and texted back, ‘yup,’ he got a text back minutes later.

‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Do not tell me that you are not interested at all! I’m going to be the fashion designer!

Congratulations, Mags!!  But now I’ll have to participate in this bet, which I’m NOT happy about. 

Oh relax, Alec – Alec noticed that Magnus wasn’t calling him Gorgeous anymore, which he felt Magnus says that when he was trying to be funny, though the back of his mind felt convinced that Magnus was flirting with him, whom he firmly pushed away – You are a lead singer now. (trying hard to resist the temptation of using a smile here. :) (I used it anyway.))  You really need the confidence. I just sped up the process. 

Alec started to smile; he couldn’t help himself. He was about to reply when he heard his mother calling, ‘Alec, Clary’s here to talk to you!’ he quickly typed out, ‘Got to go, Bye,’ and hurried down the stairs, knowing that his parents were watching to see if they really were a couple.

‘Hi Clary,’ he smiled. It came out looking and sounding a little bit faked, and Alec hoped that his parents would put that down as nervousness. It was truly astounding how they would look at the wrong signs just to prove that their son was _not_ gay.

Maryse came in. ‘Hello Clary,’ she said, and smiled, which Alec took as a sign that she was deemed as acceptable. Alec tried to not let his relief show. He was safe, for the moment, at least.

The next words she said made him regret life choices immediately.

‘I’m glad that Alec finally found himself a girlfriend. We hoped that he will not turn out to be **gay** as you people say **,** ’ she spat out the word, ‘gay,’ like it was a curse, which, Alec thought, that sounded as much to them.

He noticed, however, that Clary’s suspicions have been proven. She also looked a little pale, and Alec had seen that look enough times to know that she was going to yell at Maryse or punch her. He was well acquainted with that look, since Izzy had done that both because she knew that Alec was gay and she, herself, was pansexual.

He hurriedly escaped with a muttered, ‘we are going to my room, mom.’

He didn’t need to look back to know that Maryse was looking back at him with a frown, and he knew, with a sinking heart, that she’ll certainly realize eventually.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````

‘I don’t really know what to sing,’ Alec confessed. ‘We decided to sing the Hits and catchy songs, and skip the whole classics drabble - only the adults would like them, and we are not aiming for that – so… I need your help,’ he finished, a bit lamely. He sighed and went to his cupboard and brought a huge leather bound book, which he dropped with a crash on the bed, which they were both sitting on. ‘These are all the Hits in the 21st century, _including_ the minor ones, with lyrics.’

‘Hm,’ she said a thoughtful frown on her face. ‘Let’s start with –‘

He was interrupted when his phone rang. Alec groaned and could feel the blush rising up his cheeks as he heard the ringtone Magnus had put on his number. (It was ‘Into You’ by Arianna Grande and he didn’t know how to change it anyway, so he was stuck with it.)

He would never that he sort of liked it though.

Clary suddenly looked very interested.

‘Hi Magnus,’ he said. ‘What now?’

‘Feeling a bit grouchy today, Alexander?’  Magnus was chuckling.

‘Even you would be grouchy if you had to sort all the _major_ and _minor_ Hits of the 21st century, and only with the help of Clary.’

‘Clary?’ Magnus’s tone was suddenly guarded. ‘She’s your best friend, right?’

‘Hell yeah,’ Alec rolled his eyes. ‘Oh, stop being such a slowpoke and get here. Bring Izzy too, because I know that she’s at your party.’ He hesitated a little. ‘And… bring Jace too.’

‘Well of course,’ Magnus’s voice was definitely frosty. Alec had no idea why. Unless… ‘I’ll call you back, Alexander.’

‘Ok, bye.’

Alec flopped down on the bed, forgetting for the moment that both Clary and the volume were on it. He nearly sent them all tumbling down, saved only by Clary’s quick reflexes.

‘Magnus and the others are coming,’ said Alec, recovering from his embarrassment, though he did look a bit flushed.

‘Awww… looks like somebody’s in looove,’ she teased.

Alec spluttered. ‘I am NOT.’

‘Yes you are.’

‘No.’

‘Yes. Now stop deluding yourself and ask him out on a date. He’s quite hot, you know,’ she added. ‘If I prefer that kind of thing.’

Alec gave a long suffering sigh. ‘I am not taking part in this conversation anymore.’

‘Your choice.’

Just then, they heard the bell ringing. They looked at each other and sprinted down the stairs, not wanting Maryse to be the one who greeted them.

Alec heaved a sigh of relief. Saved by the bell. Or not.

Because as he opened the door, the first person he noticed was not Jace – very uncharacteristic of him, if he could say so – but Magnus, in all his glitter and brilliance.

And Alexander Gideon Lightwood could delude himself no longer.

He was very much in love with Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my account on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otp-malec-shipper) and I will follow you back I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://otp-malec-shipper.tumblr.com)


End file.
